poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Villains
In one of the scenes of the movie, this is how our heroes try to rescue Diancie, while the villains and the thieves we're fighting over who should catch Diancie. But they have no idea their fighting we're in an underground pool where Yveltal is sleeping in Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction. (We cut the scene to see Ninja Riot, his Greninja and two Ninjask go down to the underground cave next to the pool while holding Diancie) Diancie: If you want diamonds, I'll make you some, please let me go I had to get back to my Domain! (A Yanmega appeared, flying around the underground cave, then suddenly a Marilyn's Delphox appeared using mystical flame on Ninja Riot and Greninja but they dodge it and Ninja Riot step on the water and suddenly water turns dark purple the Cocoon begins to reverberates, Delphox uses flame charge on Greninja thus let go of Diancie and Marilyn Flame grab her) Marilyn Flame: Why thank you. Diancie: Let me go! Ninja Riot: Marilyn. Dr. Rabies: '''Give Diancie to me! (Ninja Riot jumps out of the water, as Marilyn's Yanmega appears grabbing the pole where Marilyn Flame is holding) '''Marilyn Flame: (Laughing) You look fabulous even when your angry Riot, see ya later. Madame Catastrophe: '(Laughing) Sorry Rabies, but these diamonds are mine! '''Leather Teddy: '(Growls) I need Diancie! '''Anna: How can this be what the villains started fighting over?! Verminious Snaptrap: (laughing) Fools! Soon you will all perish.. Starting with you Anna! (He Pushes Anna off) (As Anna screams and lands on the water and suddenly water turns dark purple, the Cocoon begins to reverberates) Kristoff: Anna! (as he jumps and lands on the water and suddenly water turns dark purple, the Cocoon begins to reverberates, he Picks up Anna) Are You Okay? Anna: I'm Okay, Look like It's going to awaken soon, Just like Chernabog and His Minions Betray Yveltal. (Suddenly, Chesnaught Fired a Pin missile at Marilyn Flame, Buts avoids them and hits the caves pieces, Delphox Fired A Flamethrower but Chesnaught jumps and lands on the water and suddenly water turns dark purple, the Cocoon begins to reverberates As Marilyn Escapes) Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: She is not going anywhere! (Chuck Fired Mustard At Marilyn but misses) D'oh miss! Argus Steel: Wait! (Argus Attempt to catch Diancie But Fail, However, Millis Try To capture Diancie but, Diancie Falls) (Ash Holding Hawlucha's Leg came to the Rescue) Ash Ketchum: Diancie! Gmerl: We're Coming! (Ash Rescues Diancie just in time. But Lands on the Water and suddenly water turns dark purple, the Cocoon begins to reverberates and began to glows red) Verminious Snaptrap: (Laughing) Francisco: Eh boss, I think the cocoon is going to be awakened soon. Zach Varmitech: (Growls) Did you denied them?! Verminious Snaptrap: Wait, what did you do to me?! Zach Varmitech: Then you have no choice, Zackbots, stop these two! Verminious Snaptrap: Wait I can explain, it was an accident I tell ya! Zach Varmitech: Too Late! (Zackbots uses Flamethrower To burn Verminious Snaptrap and Francisco and hit their tails, however it hit Major Nixel) Major Nixel: (Growls) you Asked for it, Nixels Get them! The Nixels: Roger! (Growling rushes to Zach Varmitech) Verminious Snaptrap: NOOO! Too Hot! Now you'll never realize your dream of living in a fancy Fighters! (cries) Francisco: Quickly boss, to the Water! (As Verminious Snaptrap and Francisco screams and lands on the water, cooling their tails off, However, the water turns dark purple, the Cocoon begins to reverberates and began to glows red) Verminious Snaptrap: Oh yea. Adagio Dazzle: We'll be taking her now! Zazz: '''(Jumps in the air) She's mine!! '''Zomom: No she's mine! Aria Blaze: No way mister! Zeena: She's mine! Sonata Dusk: Get you're hands off Diancie! (The Deadly Six and The Dazzlings start beating each other up in a dust of smoke) Elsa: Oh no, The Cocoon is going to be awakened soon, Guys get out of the water now! Verminious Snaptrap: Hey that's Bobo for you Elsa! Mordecai: Let's jump dude. Rigby: Dude, no it's too far to jump down! Verminious Snaptrap: Give me Diancie! Or else! (The Deadly Six hits the three Dazzlings into the air and they both splash in the water, it turns dark purple again and the Cocoon begins to reverberate and glow red) Adagio Dazzle: (Comes out of the water) You ruined my hair! Sonata Dusk: You ruined my boots! Aria Blaze: You ruined my hair as well! Zeena: Do you know how long it took for me to do my hair?! (All of the villains started to have an argument and fighting that finally feds up Mordecai) Mordecai: I'm going for it! (Mordecai jumps and yelling) Rigby: Mordecai! (Rigby jumps as well. As he and Mordecai fell into the water it turns dark purple, the Cocoon begins to reverberate and glow red) Elsa: No! The Cocoon is the silence, that Grand pabbie told them, Destruction will be your Enemy! Larry: Snaptrap, I'm not sure it's such a good idea to always tell them our plans.. Verminious Snaptrap: You know what else I'm gonna do again?.... Drop you in the water! Larry: Alri- (Elsa Throws larry) Aaaahhhhh! (Larry lands in the water and suddenly water turns dark purple, the Cocoon begins to reverberates and began to glow red) Ollie: Wait up Larry! Bad Dog: Don't forget about me! Kristoff: Oh no, If they continue fighting, the cocoon of destruction will soon be awakened! Slumbo: We have to Stop Fighting! Vulk: We must stop them from awakening the cocoon of destruction. Seismo: '''We Have to End This, Before Awakening Yveltal! '''Rigby: We gonna stop this! Marilyn Flame: (Growls) You Pest. Argus Steel: Excuse me! (Aegislash Hits Marilyn flame And Falls off, but Ninja Riot Catches her, also Water begin to turn dark purple) Marilyn Flame: But why? Ninja Riot: Why? I just... (Ninja riot lets go of Marilyn Flame and Sunk her into the water. but Marilyn Flame Breathes and Get up) Marilyn Flame: What's all this? Dr. Blowhole: It's Sounded like an earthquake! Verminious Snaptrap: What ever it is it sounds louder than the earthquake. Bird-Brain: How can this be when they continue fighting? Zippy: Why? Ninja Riot: I don't know... (Suddenly The Villains, Honedge, Doublade, Aegislash, Millis Steel And Argus Flies up to Surrender Ash, Emerl and The Other Heroes) Argus Steel: Now, give us Diancie! Flain: No! Not Cool! Ash Ketchum: No way! Pikachu: Pika! Zorch: Never! Millis Steel: You should listen to you elders, kid! Anna: No way, you're the one who shall listen to your own elders! Kraw: '''We Refuse to surrender! '''Verminious Snaptrap: You talk too much for you Emerl! Emerl: Shut up! Dr. Rabies: '''You have gone Way too far, Now give us Diancie, Or Else! '''Jessie: There's too many of them. James: Now what? Meowth: There's no way for us to slip on in. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes